1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to merchandise housing containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to box-shaped merchandise housing containers for accommodating merchandise.
2. Background Information
In recent years, merchandise of many kinds is accommodated in box-shaped merchandise housing containers when displayed in stores. Conventional merchandise housing containers are box-shaped and are formed of a transparent sheet made of urethane resin or the like, for example. A merchandise housing container of this kind has a lid, provided separately from the container, that is placed on an upper face or a bottom face of the box so that the lid is able to be opened and closed to accommodate merchandise in the interior of the box. The transparent synthetic resin sheet of the merchandise housing container allows the accommodated merchandise to be visible from the exterior. Thus, consumers can view the merchandise without opening containers displayed in stores. By presenting the merchandise to consumers in this way, the display has a greater effect.
The accommodated merchandise in such a merchandise housing container is prone to being repositioned or damaged from an outside impact caused during shipment or storage. In view of this problem, it is conceivable to pack a cushioning material made of foamed polystyrene or paper around the merchandise in order to alleviate the outside impact. Packing such a cushioning material, however, may cause reduced visibility of the merchandise from the exterior even though the merchandise housing container is formed of a transparent synthetic resin sheet.
To resolve this problem, a known merchandise housing container has a configuration in which elastic transparent sheets are bonded to openings in the box and the lid so as to clasp and elastically support the merchandise between two transparent sheets. (See, for example, Japanese Publication No. H10-45171.) In this merchandise housing container, two transparent sheets clasp and elastically support the merchandise. Thus any impact from the outside is alleviated to protect the merchandise. At the same time, visibility of merchandise is ensured by the transparent sheets. However, the merchandise housing container requires four transparent sheets. That is, the merchandise housing container requires two transparent sheets for clasping the merchandise therebetween, one sheet for the box and one for the lid, which is separate from the box. Even if the box and the lid are formed integrally of a single transparent sheet, at least three transparent sheets are required. This necessitates extra manufacturing steps for processing transparent sheets and consequently, increases manufacturing cost.
One of the two transparent sheets used for clamping the merchandise is placed inside the opening of the lid and the other is placed inside the opening of the box. Accordingly, the merchandise is clasped between the two transparent sheets only when the lid is fixed on the box. When the lid is not firmly fixed to the box, the two transparent sheets are hindered from supporting the merchandise. Therefore, reliable protection of the merchandise is impeded.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved merchandise housing container that visibly accommodates merchandise and keeps the manufacturing cost low while reliably protecting the merchandise.
This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.